1.Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to single and multiple baby supporting devices which are conveniently foldable for transportation and which provide a soothing gentle bouncing motion in response to a baby's natural movements.
2. Background of the Prior Art.
The prior art has various types of car seats and stationary seats which include fabric or padded portions on which the baby or child is positioned including some which have a wire frame having a certain amount of deflection under load. Applicant believes all of them have certain disadvantages in terms of use and in terms of construction which adversely impact their use. None of them are designed to accommodate more than a single infant at a time as they are not made in dual or multiple units for twins or triplets or multiple infants. Although some of the prior art designed seats can be said to come apart, they come apart in several pieces and require time consuming disassembly such that the users are discouraged from disassembling them for the purpose of transporting them to other places. Materials cost tends to be high because of specialized components or injection molding in the case of plastic. The units are commonly made from wire frames or other metal frames and are relatively heavy. Where fabric seat portions are used, the fabric must be provided in multiple layers to have sufficient strength and anti-slip surface characteristics are not generally provided. The use of nonstandard materials adds substantially to the cost. Few of them can successfully be washed without disassembly. Competitive items made of metal or molded soft plastic tend to be hard and require extensive cushioning so that the baby does not contact anything hard.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive baby support seat using common components to provide not only single units but also units designed to support twins or triplets, for example. It would be desirable to provide such units with a single layer of non-absorbent mesh fabric which breathes and which has superior wash-up and quick drying characteristics. An anti-slip surface is desirable to keep the baby from sliding and a deep pocket to hold the baby would be desirable for similar reasons.
Of particular importance would be the ability to provide a single or multiple unit which is made from inexpensive, common materials for reduced cost and which is easily and quickly foldable into a flat orientation for taking on trips and easily reassembled without nuts, bolts, and screws. It is further desirable to produce a unit having non-heat conductive plastic parts and one which is more comfortable for the baby. The unit should have a bouncing action which is activated by a baby's movements. These features, in various combinations, are not found in prior art devices.